Surfers Are We
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby sign up for a surfing competition. The trouble is... neither of them know how to surf. Inspired by Surf Wax America by Weezer. And I suck at summaries. Sorry!


It was a bright and sunny day. Birds were singing and kids were playing. It was the perfect weather for doing work around the park. Or at least that's how Benson saw it. Mordecai and Rigby saw it in a different light.

"Aw man! This seriously sucks, man!" Rigby said, his tone conveying the displeasure he had for the job they'd been assigned.

"Whatever dude," Mordecai said, waving his hand to dismiss his friend's complaining. "Let's just get this over with."

"Uhg, fine. Whatever. You can do it though," Rigby said, inching away from the mess they were hovering over.

"No way! You're closer to the ground, meaning you're already closer to _it_. So you can pick _it_ up," Mordecai said

"Heck no! I already have to deal with the smell more than you! My nose is way more sensitive…" Rigby said, his voice slightly trailing off as he stared into the distance.

"Punchies for it?" Mordecai asked, his tone and posture now becoming much more confident.

There was pause as Rigby failed to respond. Mordecai looked down and saw his friend staring off with a longing look. It was really too bad that when Mordecai looked in the direction Rigby was staring that what had previously been there had been replace by Pops, running around and being… well, being Pops.

"Dude. Dude!"

A quick punch to the arm brought Rigby out of his state. It also sent him into a fit of anger and annoyance towards Mordecai though. "Dude! What the heck was that for?"

"You were staring at Pops and it was really starting to creeping me out."

"I wasn't staring at Pops! I was staring at them!"

Mordecai looked towards where Rigby was now pointing. A group of tanned, shirtless men were walking down the street. "Uh… I don't see how that's any less creepy."

"Uhg! You're so stupid sometimes!" Rigby said, slapping his palm against his face. "I wasn't looking at _them_! I was staring at what they _have_."

Mordecai squinted; attempting to see what could be so interesting as to make Rigby stare longingly at a group of half-naked men. And then he spotted it. Surfboards. Each of the men had one. And with the way Rigby was staring at them, it was obvious he wanted one.

"What's so cool about that?" Mordecai finally asked, looking at Rigby with an unimpressed expression.

"Dude. Seriously! Just think about it! Surfboards mean surfing!"

"Yea, duh. Thank you captain obvious. But so what? Surfing is lame."

Rigby stared at Mordecai, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. He soon regained his composure and glared at Mordecai. "Surfing is _not_ lame, bro. Surfing is awesome."

"Ha. If you say so."

"What are you two doing out here!?"

The sudden shout behind the two friends caused them to wince. Benson rolled up on the golf-cart, his permanent scowl and glare pointed towards the duo. "Aw man…" Mordecai grumbled, not feeling in the mood to have Benson yell at them at the given moment.

"I sent you out here to clean up dog poop two hours ago! And you haven't done anything but laze around!"

"We weren't 'lazing around'!" Rigby argued, mimicking Benson as he spoke. "We were talking about surfing!"

Benson stared at Rigby, bursting into laughter after a few seconds. "Hahaha! You two surf!? I bet neither of you has even touched surfboard!"

Rigby scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Benson. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent surfer! The best in town probably!"

"Oh really?" Benson asked, regaining his composure, wiping a tear from his eye, and smirking.

"Yea really!" Rigby said, puffing out his chest and standing on his tippy toes.

"I'm sure you're all signed up for the Surf-Off at the beach this weekend then!"

"He sure is!" Mordecai said, suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"Oh really now?" Benson asked, glancing between the two friends.

Rigby didn't falter in the slightest though. He just nodded confidently. "And I'm going to win it too!" he said, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing it then!"

And with that, Benson got back into the golf cart and started it up. "For now though… GET BACK TO WORK! AND IF YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

As soon as Benson was out of sight, along with the even more important part of being out of earshot, Rigby turned to Mordecai with an angry expression. "Dude! What the heck!? Why'd you tell Benson that I'm in the Surf-Off!? You know I've never even been to the beach!"

"Whatever dude, you got yourself into this by lying about surfing in the first place," Mordecai said, turning and wincing at the sight of new pile of dog poop and running

"Uhg! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Rigby said, beginning to stomp away but stopping because of the warm, squishy pile he'd just stepped in. "Uhg!"

* * *

The sun was still shining and the birds were still singing. The children, however, had stopped playing due to the ungodly odor from the dog poop that had still yet to be cleaned up. Skips was working on the signs that would tell people of the new leash rule while Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost did their best to wrangle up all of the loose dogs.

Mordecai and Rigby however, were now at the coffee shop, having decided that a "well deserved" break was in order. They both sat, staring at the poster for the Surf-Off that was hanging on the wall. "You two thinking of signing up for the Surf-Off?"

Rigby jumped, looking around in fear that Benson would somehow hear and find out he wasn't actually signed up yet. Mordecai just shook his head and smiled at the waitress. "Hey Margret," he said with a wave.

"Hey Mordecai," Margret said, smiling back. "So are you guys going to sign up for the Surf-Off?"

"Rigby is."

"Oh you're not?"

"Nah, not real-"

"Oh, don't be so modest Mordecai," Rigby said, quickly cutting off Mordecai. "He's totally going to enter. And he'll probably win too. He's just that good."

"Really?" Margret asked, her tone now becoming excited. "That's so cool! Surfers are so cool!"

"O-oh? You think so?" Mordecai asked.

"Yea! I've always wanted to learn how to surf, maybe you can teach me!"

Mordecai suddenly found himself in a daydream. He was on a surfboard and Margret was on another beside him, dressed only in a bikini. It was covering barely more than plain underwear would. She was smokin'. "Oh Mordecai," she said. "You're so cool! Much cooler than any of the other, lame boyfriends I've ever had."

"Aw yea," Mordecai said, grinning as he left the daydream.

"Great! See you at the surf-off then!" Margret said happily before walking off.

"Wait… what?"

"Hahahaha! Dude! You just told Margret you're signing up for the Surf-Off!" Rigby said, now holding his sides from laughing so much.

This was the reaction only a true friend would have, really. "What!? When did I do that!?" Mordecai asked, looking around with a horrified expression.

He couldn't sign up for the Surf-Off. Surfing was lame! Well… maybe not so much now that Margret had said it was cool. But still! He'd never even touched a surfboard, let alone gotten anywhere near the waves that one would try to stay balanced on.

"This is great! At least I'm not the only one who'll be utterly humiliated now! And with all the stories of you awesome surfing skills I fed her while you were off in your own little world, you'll face way more humiliation than me!"

Mordecai groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I hate you man… why would you do this?"

"Whatever man, you got yourself into this when you wouldn't pick up the dog crap."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Rigby crossed his arms and looked away, muttering something along the lines of, "You don't even make sense."


End file.
